The Darkness
by krisreajin
Summary: Something strange is happening in the cosmos! Planets are disappearing one by one! And this time Angechan and the Guardians can't handle it alone... IS ON HIATUS RIGHT NOW! It will most likely go through major changes so expect them...hopefully soon...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelique or any of the characters within...although if I did that would kick major tucus. All characters created by me are copyright to me. No stealy unless you ask permission from myself to use them in a fan fiction or whatnot. Thank you and have a nice day!

Chapter One:

How long had it been since she's been to the main planet? A year? It didn't seem like it. That was partly due to the difference in the passage of time at the Sanctuary. Time moved so much more slowly there than it did everywhere else. She had tried to reconcile herself with that fact before she came. _It has been about 7 years there! And besides we're going to the capital which you've only seen a few times,_ the tiny logical voice in her mind had said. _Don't expect to see anything familiar._

At least that was what she had told herself. But saying and seeing were two different things. Her mind was having a slight problem trying to grasp the scene that lay before her as she looked out the window of the hover car Victor-sama had borrowed. The capital city of the Main Planet had been large and bustling when she had visited it before...but now! Now it was colossal! Huge skyscrapers literally touched the clouds as they loomed over the streets. Buildings lined the main thorough-way, smashed up next to each other like too close dominoes. People packed the side-walks and darted in and out of traffic, a few narrowly missing being hit. Men, women, and children of all ages crowded the downtown, looking in store windows, shopping at the retail stores, or eating at the restaurants that dotted the streets. It all made Ange feel very, very small...and a little afraid.

Trying to calm the sudden feeling of claustrophobia she tore her gaze away from the window and settled back against the comfy interior of the car. Looking ahead she grinned a little at Victor-sama's frowning visage as he tried to navigate the congested highway. Oscar-sama was sitting in the front seat of the vehicle with a map in his hands. He was attempting to give Victor-sama directions. Attempting being the main word in this case. By the puzzled look on his face he was just as lost as she was at this point. With a slight huff, Oscar-sama folded the map up and stowed it away in the glove compartment. He looked back at Ange and gave her a slight wink when he saw she was watching them.

"Exciting isn't it, Ange-chan?" he said in his normal flirtatious tone his ice blue eyes sparkling.

"Hai, Oscar-sama. I've never seen so many people all in one place before," she said truthfully daring one more glance out the window. He nodded also glancing briefly out the window.

"Quite a few people and quite easy to get lost," Oscar-sama said fixing her with a semi-stern stare, "Please stay close to us when we get out." She nodded and he turned back around in his seat to once again tackle the navigation duty. Ange smiled. Oscar-sama came off to be more of a playboy than anything else. Some might even say he was lackadaisical but those who knew him as well as she did knew he was a kind and caring person. It was little moments like this that reminded her of that fact. Sighing lightly Ange tilted her head back and let it rest on the seat as she let her mind wander back to the whole reason they had come on this excursion.

-------------

Queen Angelique Limoges sat down hard on her throne as she tried to grasp the scope of what she had just been told. She looked at the people gathered around her. To her left on a special seat, brought in for the occasion, sat Queen Collet whose face reflected the disbelief that shone on her own face. Both of the Queens Aides, Rachel Hart and Rosalia Cartegenia, stood at the sides of their Queens as well. Rosalia-san's expression was restrained but the fear in her eyes was quite evident. Rachel-san merely looked flabbergasted which mirrored the faces of the guardians of both Cosmos and Ange-chan who stood before them. Sighing she sat up straighter and cleared her throat gently. Attention turned to her.

"Ernst-san," she began trying to choose her words carefully, "I don't think I quite understand. You said that an entire planet has disappeared?"

Ernst nodded, "Hai, Your Majesty. It is not known how this occurred but according to the inter cosmological data the Institute is gathering, the planet Vistanos, in the border regions between the two Cosmos, is no longer visible." His voice was slightly exasperated as he spoke. Queen Limoges could definitely see why. Ernst always got this way when the answer to an important question alluded him.

"But how can an entire planet just up and vanish!?" Heuye-san blurted out drawing a frown from the Divine Bird Cosmos Guardian of Light, Julious-sama.

"Where did it go?" Marcel-sama whispered in despair.

"We...well...we don't know," Ernst murmured his frustration growing more and more evident. Silence once again descended on the group assembled. Everyone's minds asked the question that Heuye-san had just asked.

"Is it possible," Queen Limoges's voice broke the silence, "that the planet is still there. That it is merely covered? Almost like someone has wrapped it in a barrier of some sort?"

Ernst thought about this then nodded, "Yes that is possible. But the power needed to do what you say would have to be exceedingly strong. Most likely it would have to equal that of your power, Your Majesty, if not greater. And with that much power it would be cumbersome to control."

"But it is possible?" Rosalia-san queried.

"In theory, yes," Ernst answered then straightened, "I shall contact the Research Institute and investigate the matter of whether or not the source of the phenomenon can be pin-pointed. Hopefully, once the source is located we may discern a path to take to remove the 'shroud'."

"But what do we do in the meantime?" Queen Collet said suddenly, "What should we do to keep this from happening to the other planets in the Cosmos?" No one answered. The question posed was certainly a daunting one. Queen Limoges paused. Deciding to follow her instincts she turned to the girl standing at the front with the guardians.

"Ange-chan?"

The girl jumped slightly turning wide eyes to her Queen, "H-hai, Your Majesty!"

"What do you think should be done?" the Queen asked sending her a calming smile.

"A-ano," Ange-chan fidgeted under the gazes of the people congregated, "This...'shroud'...had to have had a beginning. Did it just appear all at once?"

"The precise time it took to appear was 8.5 days. The border region possesses a time flow similar to our own here at the Sanctuary," Ernst supplied adjusting his glasses.

"How exactly did it form?" Ange-chan asked a slight idea forming in her mind.

Ernst cleared his throat slightly before launching into the explanation, "Approximately 8.5 days ago, a large gathering of energy started showing on our scanners. However, instead of one conglomerated energy source, the power was distributed sparsely over the planet emanating from several points in particular. As time elapsed, these pockets of power grew in number and began to populate most of the planet's terrain area. Exactly 15 minutes ago the power seemed to reach a high velocity explosion and spread rapidly over the planet's surface. Precisely 10 minutes from its origin time, the planet became invisible to our equipment."

"So it could mean that the power needed to make the shroud had to first spread all over the planet before it could begin to form," Luva-sama, the Divine Guardian of Earth, spoke his soft voice just loud enough to be heard by those gathered around.

Ange-chan nodded, "Which means it had to have come from somewhere else and had to have time and power to spread. Could the visual logs of the planet from before the 'shroud' formed show where it came from? And if you could see where it came from then you could see where it went after that."

"Hai! I'll contact the Research Institute and see what they come up with." Ernst-san nodded hastily and pulled out the communication device to contact the Institute. Guardian of Water, Lumiale-sama placed a gentle hand on Ange-chan's shoulder.

"That was wonderful deduction, Ange-chan," he said smiling serenely down at her. The other guardian's agreed saying several other endearments until Queen Limoges was sure that Ange-chan's face was as red as a radish. The praise was interrupted by Ernst-san as he finished his conversation with the Institute. Turning to Queen Limoges he began his report.

"The power source has been located on the visual monitors approximately 10 days before the 'shroud' formed. It was streaming from an unknown region of space near the center of the border region. Exactly 1 day after the 'shroud' finished forming, the power source evacuated the main planet leaving the barrier still intact. However, very shortly thereafter, it's exact location was...lost. We are not aware of where it's next destination will be."

"Meaning we don't know what planet will be hit next," Zephel-sama growled crossing his arms.

"Were you able to see how the power was spread throughout the planet?" Queen Collet asked hopefully.

"Hai, Your Majesty. The power although spread rapidly, was being emitted from a single kinetic point of unknown origin," Ernst answered.

"Which means?" Olivie-sama asked with an impatient tap of his slipper.

"It means that the power was coming from a very fast moving person or thing," Victor-sama supplied helpfully. Queen Limoges mulled this information over for a minute before replying.

"And if it is one person or thing, it could be way-laid or possibly stopped."

"It seems so, Your Majesty," Oscar-sama said brushing a few strands of fiery red hair from his eyes, "However, I think I speak for myself and all of the guardians when I say that, yourself and Queen Collet should not confront a situation this dangerous. And judging by the lack of knowledge about this entity we are ill-prepared to face a threat like this." All those assembled nodded in agreement. Queen Limoges leaned back in her seat and smiled cheerfully at Oscar-sama.

"I know that, silly," she stated causing Oscar-sama to sweat-drop, "That just means that we must find those who are prepared. A group trained to combat this type of enemy."

"It sounds like you already have someone in mind, Your Majesty," Rosalia-san said with a slight grin.

Queen Limoges nodded smiling widely, "I do."

-------------

"The Mikelos Clan..." Ange-chan murmured the name of the people the Queen had mentioned. The Mikelos Clan, as it turned out, was a warrior family, one of many originally from a remote planet in the Cosmos of the Divine Bird. Trained in combat of all kinds, they sought out the best teachers for their members and the result was a family whose loyalty was pined for by many individuals. Each member was said to have their own weapon specialty and to have mastered it with perfect accuracy. Another aspect, besides their fighting skills, was their magical abilities. Each member of the clan was watched over and granted power by one of their four animal guardians; the gryphon, the phoenix, the unicorn, and the dragon. Anyone who could gain the loyalty and trust of a Mikelos Clan member would gain an exceedingly powerful ally.

Ange shook her head and grinned ruefully. How the Queen had gained information regarding a family of such origin was beyond her. And quite frankly she didn't think she wanted to know...

After another 15 minutes of trying to circumnavigate the street, Victor-sama pulled off into a small downtown parking lot. The guard at the gate waved them through with a nervous smile and a wave. The Queen definitely had authority. Ange couldn't argue with that. She smiled to herself when she remembered the hug and the 'good lucks' that the ruler had given them before they had left. Queen Limoges was always like that. Kind and sweet.

Soon the hover car was parked and Oscar-sama was helping her out of the vehicle with a roguish grin. She thanked him and smoothed out her skirt.

"We need to go to the capital building first to speak with General Winthrop. We'll run a few errands there, for the Queen, and then ask him about the Mikelos Clan. He will probably know where and how to contact them," Victor-sama's deep and slightly rough voice said as he locked up the vehicle. Oscar-sama nodded then offered Ange his arm, which she took. _All right_, she thought, _here we go._

The next half hour had them diving in and out of throngs of people trying to push themselves up the street. Ange-chan had to cling to Oscar-sama's arm to keep from getting knocked about by the busy passerby. She noted that this fact did not allude Oscar-sama's attention...and neither did the fact that Oscar-sama was now grinning escape hers. After several narrow squeezes, the trio arrived in front of a tall brick building. The building must have been at least 10 stories tall, Ange mused as she leaned her head back to try and see it in its entirety. Victor-sama opened one of the glass doors for them and they rushed inside, grateful for the reprieve from the busy streets. Inside Ange found a room much resembling a bank lobby. The floor was made of bluish-gray marble, as were the counter tops which covered much of the wall space. Workers sat behind the counters ruffling through papers and typing at computers. Victor-sama walked up to the main counter on the far end of the room while Ange surveyed the rest of her surroundings. When he returned both she and Oscar-sama looked at him expectantly.  
"General Winthrop is on the top floor. The receptionist said that we could go up and meet him in his upstairs office," he stated nodding at the marble staircase with the wrought iron banister.

"All right," Oscar-sama nodded then looked warily at the stair case. He turned his attention to Ange, "We have to take care of a few details here first. It won't take very long though, so why don't you wait down here for us, Ange-chan."

"Sure," she answered not really wanting to attempt the daunting 10 floor climb. Looking around her she spotted a group of overstuffed chairs in a far corner. "I'll wait over there for you," she pointed to the waiting area and he nodded in confirmation.

"We'll be down shortly," Victor-sama smiled and turned to go up the stairs with Oscar-sama right behind him. Ange watched them until the next floor obscured them from view and then wandered over to the waiting area and plopped down into one of the red chairs.

30 Minutes Later:

Ange sighed as she checked her watch for what seemed like the millionth time. Standing she decided to stretch out her legs. She wandered with no general purpose throughout the room looking up at the molding that edged the ceiling of the room. _If I had known it would take this long I would have gone up with them, stairs or no_, she thought dryly. A low rumbling caught her attention. It was coming from the stair case. It didn't take long for her to discern what it was as no sooner than she had stilled to listen did a rush of people storm down the stair case and veer to the right for the front door. There was only one thing wrong with their trajectory...Ange was right in their path. She leaped sideways trying not to get caught up in the flow of people but it was too late. The mass of people caught her up and pulled her out the front door with them. She struggled to get out of the flow but the people didn't listen to her cries. They were too busy chattering in and amongst themselves and checking their watches and pushing Ange further and further away from the capital building. The main mass split up and just when Ange thought that she would be able to free herself from the teaming group, the second split caught her up again and pushed her still onward. Finally, after pushing her way out of the people she flung herself up against a building and pressed herself close to it trying to avoid the people's feet. The people passed and Ange stood still catching her breath.

"Well," she exclaimed straightening her clothes, "that was an adventure." She inclined her head to examine her surroundings and froze. None of the buildings around her looked the slightest bit familiar. Stealing herself she thought it out logically, _Alright, calm down. I'll be able to find the capital if I go back the way I came! _She turned and went around the corner she assumed she had come down only to be met with an equally unfamiliar sight. _But...which way is that?_ With a flutter of panic Ange came to her final conclusion...she was hopelessly lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Angelique or any of the characters within. All original characters are copyright to me. Please ask permission to use them in fan fiction or the like. NO TAKEY OR I BREAKY!!

Chapter Two:

Ange stared at the imposing building in front of her. Made entirely out of black marble and about three stories tall it didn't resemble a library in the least, despite the claims of the sign that hung out front. Intimidating, black, snarling lions loomed a few feet to her right and left. Their massive size and terrifying expression gave her the chills. The dark, circular windows that gave off no light from within didn't help the overall feeling of unease either.

After wandering back in the direction she thought she had gone, Ange had gotten even more lost that she was originally. Having noticed the sign outside this building, she had come up to it in the hopes of finding someone inside that could give her directions. Upon seeing all of the building and its daunting exterior, however, she was beginning to have second thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she stole herself and stepped carefully up to the massive dark wood doors. Before she could hesitate any longer she had taken a hold of the brass handle and had pulled the door open. Quietly she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She stood still for a moment gazing at her surroundings.

The same marble that comprised the exterior also made up the interior. The walls and floor were made of it as well as the counter-tops for the, currently unoccupied, front desk. Despite this, the inside of the building was much brighter and more welcoming than the outside had been. In fact, Ange surmised that had the walls and floor been a different material she would have believed she had stepped into a different world. One thing that caught Ange's attention first was that the first floor contained a plethora of beautiful sculptures. In one corner was an ornate sculpture of a woman frolicking with flowers knitted through her long hair. A lion figure sat near the staircase that stood directly in front of the doors, but instead of having its claws bared and snarling, it was laying peacefully, a serene and majestic look on its face. Everywhere she looked she saw statues of beautiful quality.

To the left of the door was a sitting area which had four overstuffed sofas arranged in a square. Comfy pillows were strewn over the sofas and all over the floor near the coffee table that was situated in the center. Potted plants were just as abundant as statues and nearly as varied. Everything from a palm to a small potted daisy, sitting on the front desk, was present. Stepping fully into the room, she saw several rows of dark wood bookshelves behind the staircase and opposite the lounge.

"Hello?" she called into the still air. Nothing moved. She headed for the staircase, deciding to look on the other floors for assistance. The second floor was much as the first, only with many more bookcases and no lounge area, though Ange could see several comfy chairs hiding in and amongst the shelves.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called once more looking to her left and right. It didn't appear that anyone was here either. As she turned to head up to the top floor she felt a hand grab her shoulder. With a small squeal she spun around. Standing in front of her was a young woman, her right arm full to the brim with books.

"Sorry about that! Didn't mean to scare you," she said adjusting the mountain of literature before continuing, "Is there something you're looking for?"

Ange calmed herself and nodded. "I, um, I was looking for someone to give me directions to the capital building. I'm a little lost," she said smiling sheepishly.

The young woman smiled kindly at her, her silver eyes sparkling, revealing several flecks of gold in there depths. "It's pretty easy to get lost in this city. I can show you the way if you want," she offered brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Ange thanked her and accepted her offer. "I just need to drop off these books at the front desk first so the librarian can have them sent to my house," she explained heading downstairs next to Ange.

As they walked, Ange studied her new companion. The woman looked to be in her early 20's with a strong and athletic build and warm tan skin. She was at least 10 cm taller than Ange and carried herself with a confident air. Her hair was a little past shoulder length and was a rich mahogany in color. It was naturally wavy and framed her face in a cascade of waves and curls. Her clothes, Ange noted, consisted of a pair of dark blue jean shorts, flip flops and a green t-shirt. Comfy and casual. The only thing that denoted anything to the contrary was her earrings. She had two piercings in her left ear and one in her right. The bottom piercing on each ear held a silver stud. The top piercing of the left ear held a sapphire crescent moon. Ange guessed that the top piece cost a pretty penny from the way the color shone so vibrantly.

The young woman dropped her books on the counter and wrote a note for the librarian on a small piece of paper. Adjusting the tote bag that was on her right shoulder she turned back to Ange just in time to hear her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" she asked with a slight chuckle to which Ange blushed and nodded grinning. "I know a great cafe nearby so we can grab lunch at if you want. I'm starved myself."

"Sounds wonderful!" Ange said enthusiastically as her stomach gave another gurgle. The woman laughed and opened the front doors for Ange.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Ange. What's your name?" she asked stepping out into the sunlight.

"I'm Eryn. Nice to meet you, Ange-chan," she said sending her a dazzling smile that made Ange's face warm, "The cafe's just down the street a ways." Ange fell into step with Eryn as they walked a block down the street to an outdoor bistro that was bustling with business. Through Eryn's connections (she apparently knew the owner as she walked up to him and began talking animatedly with him in a language Ange couldn't place) they were soon seated at one of the best tables.

"May I ask what language that was you were speaking?" Ange questioned as she waited for her tea.

"Italian," Eryn said placing her napkin in her lap, "My Dad taught me how to speak it when I was really young. The owner, Louis, has been a friend of my Dad for forever. We frequent this place when we're in the area."

"So your family travels a lot?" Ange asked intrigued.

"Dad travels a lot because of the type of work he's in and we usually tag along," she explained smiling and leaning back in her chair, "It's a lot of fun but it's always nice to not have to live out of a suitcase for a while."

Ange smiled back at Eryn. It was effortlessly easy to converse with her. She was friendly and warm. The two spoke throughout lunch, which turned out to be a yummy piece of lasagna, and even after the bill had been paid. Ange felt at ease for the first time since she had come to the Main Planet. For just a little while, she forgot her harrowing experiences thus far. It was as if she had known Eryn her whole life.

Eryn spoke quite a bit about her family, consisting of her father, two brothers, and uncle. Ange thought it must be wonderful to have such a large family. She had been denied that as a child living in the orphanage. Just by talking with Eryn, however, she made Ange feel like she was already a part of the family. She listened and laughed and talked like she was an older sister. Too soon, though, Eryn stopped and pointed in front of her.

"There's the capital building," she said indicating the familiar stone building.

"Thank you very much," Ange said bowing. With a quick thought Ange stood. "...Ano...could I come and visit you and your family sometime?" she asked nervously.

"Sure!" Eryn replied, "Is there a phone near where you live?" Ange assured her that there was, as she quickly thought back to the phone booth at the inn near the barrier that shielded the Sanctuary. Taking a piece of paper and a pen from her tote bag, Eryn jotted down a number and handed it to Ange. "Just call this number and I'll come and pick you up. That way you won't have to go into the city."

"Thank you! I'll come as soon as I can!" Ange exclaimed happily.

"Ange-chan!!" a yell came from behind her. Turning, Ange saw Victor-sama searching frantically up and down the street.

"Over here, Victor-sama!" she called back waving her arm to attract his attention. Victor-sama spun and upon seeing her relief washed over his face. He started toward her as she turned to once again thank Eryn. But when she turned, Eryn wasn't there. She leaned back and looked in the small alleyways nearby and down the street but her new friend was nowhere to be found. Blinking, Ange turned to see an out of breath Victor-sama standing next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking her over.

"I'm fine, Victor-sama," she said and then explained the events of the day, purposely leaving out her meeting with Eryn. Eryn's quick exit made her feel as though she shouldn't mention it.

Victor-sama nodded after her tale and smiled down at her. "I'm just relieved that you're safe now." The sound of feet running up the street made him turn. Oscar-sama was now running towards them.

"Are you alright, Ange-chan?" the normally composed Oscar-sama asked an edge of worry in his voice. She smiled, reassured him she was, and waited patiently as Victor-sama filled him in. Oscar-sama chuckled at the end of the tale and offered her his arm. Giggling slightly, Ange took his arm as he led her in the direction of the parking lot.

"Our business here is finished so we should return to the Sanctuary," Victor-sama said checking Ange one more time to make sure she was alright.

"So General Winthrop knew where to find the Mikelos Clan?" Ange asked as they walked.

"Better than that," Victor-sama said with a smile, "The head of the Mikelos Clan was visiting him at the time. So we informed him of the current situation. That's why it took so long."

"Once he informs his clan he is going to speak to Her Majesty soon regarding the action to take now," Oscar-sama said as they turned into the parking lot.

"I wonder what will happen next?" Ange mused, mostly to herself.

"That is for another day," he answered his gallant nature coming back to him, "You must be tired after your adventure, milady. I believe it's time we departed."

Oscar-sama opened the door for her and she slipped inside and leaned back. Turning, she glanced out the back window momentarily at the place where Eryn had left. She smiled. Turning her attention back to the drive home and the thought of a well needed nap, she started to plan her next visit to the Main Planet.

_It's not such an scary place after all_, she thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Sunday morning came all too slow for Ange. When it finally arrived, she had everything already prepared for her trip. Now came the hard part.

Ange pulled her backpack on her shoulders and quietly slipped out into the hallway outside her bedroom. Her feet making tiny tapping sounds on the white marble floors, she made her way as stealthily as possible out of the residential building and onto the garden path. Going through the main entrance would be impossible without giving away where she was going. So instead of heading south to the gate, she veered east toward the main gardens. Following the path she came to the center of the gardens where the giant fountain was located. She stopped and looked around casually, as if taking in the view. After making sure no one had followed, she turned off the beaten path and into the flowerbeds, careful not to tread on anything. Picking her way past the dew-covered violets and peonies, she ducked under the low branches of some bottle brush trees. Stepping behind the thick layer of small trees, she saw she was now out of sight from the path. Breathing a small sigh of relief, she kept heading east, shadowing the path. After 10 minutes, she finally came to the portion of the garden that ran alongside the barrier. The stone wall that encompassed the entire length and width of the gardens stood in front of her as usual. Using the low hanging branch of the old oak tree that sat in this corner of the garden, she hoisted herself up to the top of the stone wall.

_Thank goodness it's not any taller_, she thought gratefully as she situated herself on the wide top. Carefully she scooted her way down the wall until she came to rest directly above a tree stump on the other side. Gently she lowered herself down and hopped off the stump onto the grass. Three feet in front of her was the barrier. If she looked directly at it she saw only the fields on the other side. But if she turned her head and looked out of the corner of her eye she saw the shield sparkle and fizz as it stood protecting the sanctuary. It was designed to keep all those not authorized from accidentally falling into the Sanctuary. Luckily for her, however, as Etoile she could come and go as she pleased.

Taking a deep breath she strode forward her hand outstretched. Her fingertips came in contact with the barrier's cool surface. For the breadth of a second the barrier tugged and held then ever so slowly her hand sunk through the barrier and onto the other side. She pushed forward and the rest of her body slid gently through. Standing in the bright sunshine of the field she smiled and looked behind her. Where the Sanctuary should have been, Ange only saw a thick dark forest. On the tree nearest her was the Crest of the Cosmos of the Divine Bird. Looking around she made a mental note of where she had emerged then set off down into the field in the direction of the town that lay on its other side.

Fifteen minutes later found her in front of the town inn. To the right of the quaint wood building stood a red phone booth. Grinning widely she ran into the booth and shut the door behind her. Pulling out the number Eryn had given her, she picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Hello, this is Eryn," came her friends voice on the other line.

"Eryn, it's Ange!" she chirped excitedly.

"Hey! How've you been? Are you in town?" Eryn replied.

"Hai. I'm outside the Rengeston Inn on the outskirts of the city," she explained.

"Alright, I know where that is. I'll come and pick you up. I'll be a few minutes," Eryn said happily.

After saying there short goodbyes, Ange stepped outside and made her way to the shaded awning of the inn. She sat down on one of the wooden benches and waited for Eryn. True to her words, Eryn was there in ten minutes. However, instead of pulling up next to the inn in a car as Ange had though, Eryn came riding up the street on a jet black motorcycle. A faint cloud of dust settled around the vehicle as Eryn slid to a stop in front of Ange.

"Hi! Hope you don't mind riding," she said chuckling at Ange's expression while handing her a helmet. Ange grinned and took the offered item before slipping it over her head. Eryn pulled her swiftly up behind her and informed her of the correct place to put her feet.

"You shouldn't have to hold on too tight. I'm going to go slow," Eryn explained as she brought the bike around and slowly took off down the road she had emerged from.

Ange smiled widely as the scenery flashed around them. Eryn had been right about not having to hold on tight. The leisurely pace afforded Ange the best view of the passing countryside and guaranteed that she wouldn't fall off. Still, her arms were wrapped loosely around her friends waist just in case.

"So you don't live in the city, Eryn-chan?" Ange asked loudly as the street led them into a grove of oak trees.

"Nope. My house is on the outskirts like the inn. It's not too far from here either," she answered keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do your father and siblings live with you?" she asked leaning forward to catch her reply.

"Not all of them. My brother Nico lives with me since his high school is close to where I live. My brother and Dad live in the main house where I grew up. It's not too far from here but still enough to make a commute from my home shorter then from there. My uncle lives in an apartment in the city. He likes the city life. Says it's exciting," she said shaking her head, "Quite frankly, I like living where I do. It's much quieter. Although, it is farther away from the bookstores."

"You must like to read," Ange said, thinking back to when she had met Eryn in the library.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one!" she laughed causing Ange to laugh too, "I love to read! The whole family does. We're all a bunch of book nerds."

The two women broke out into a peal of laughter. The remainder of the ride was just as animated as the two talked and talked.

"The house is just up ahead," Eryn said after a while, nodding at the end of the oak grove. Ange closed her eyes as they emerged from the muted light of the grove and into the sunshine again. Opening her eyes she blinked and gasped.

Two hundred feet in front of her sat a two story, pale green house. A wrap-around porch with a white roofed awning circled around it. The home itself sat in a large glen. Next to the house, on the right side, was a small pool of water surrounded on all sides by a garden. Roses, wisteria, bluebells, daisies, and all manner of flowers and bushes occupied the garden. And this portion was merely the beginning. The garden wrapped around the side of the house and towards the back yard, too. Ange made a mental note to tell Marcel-sama about it when she was able. He would love it!

"It's so cute!" Ange marveled.

"Thanks," Eryn smiled fondly and directed the motorcycle along the gravel path to the side of the house. The duo slowly slid to a halt and Eryn shut off the engine and kicked out the prop. Taking off her helmet she shook her mass of waves free and took Ange's helmet once she had removed it.

"That was fun! I've never ridden a motorcycle before," Ange said as Eryn placed the helmets in their proper places on the bike then turned to walk to the porch.

"I got my license a while ago. I thought Dad was going to have a heart attack when I told him I was taking lessons,'" Eryn chuckled over her shoulder as she fished out a key chain from one of the front pockets of her blue jeans. She hopped up onto the back porch. Unlocking the back door, she swung it inward and stepped in to what Ange assumed was the kitchen. Ange wiped her feet and walked inside.

The inside of the house was just as wonderful as the outside. The kitchen had reddish stone flooring. The cabinetry was made of oak with silver handles and glass fronts. The table was huge and made of the same wood as the cabinets. She noted with an inward smile that a small bookcase full of cook books and what looked like history books lined the wall opposite the door. _Eryn wasn't kidding,_ she thought. The walls were painted a warm yellow-gold. The window coverings were a warm cream color with gold colored trim. Ange marveled at how such a simple space could be so warm and inviting.

"Have a seat," Eryn said going behind the large island that was in the middle of the cooking area, "You hungry? I was going to make breakfast."

Ange sat and was about to answer when her stomach gave a rumble.

Eryn laughed jovially, "Sounds familiar! Alright, how do pancakes sound?" Ange had to strain to hear the last part since Eryn's head had disappeared underneath the counter as she rummaged for pots and pans. Ange giggled.

"Sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed, remembering how long it had been since she'd last had pancakes. It had been about 3 months ago, when Olivie-sama had taken up a bet with Leonard-sama to see who was the best cook. Ange couldn't even remember what had initially started the debate. The results, though, were hysterical. She had been sitting outside helping Marcel-sama in the garden when a flour coated Leonard-sama and Olivie-sama had come running up to her, each with a plate of pancakes. She and Marcel-sama had been so shocked by their appearance that they had burst into laughter at the sight of them. Once they had calmed down and tasted the two Guardian's pancakes they soon discovered that neither of them were all that wonderful at cooking. Olivie-sama had even mistaken the salt for sugar.

She giggled at the memory as Eryn finished mixing the ingredients together.

A loud thumping sound, like that of running footsteps, came suddenly from upstairs. Ange jumped slightly as a curly reddish brown haired head popped out from the other side of doorway that led to the rest of the house.

"Please tell me that is what I think it is?!" the boy asked hungrily.

"Depends on what you think it is," Eryn said cocking an eyebrow at him and grinning. The boy, who was exceedingly taller than Ange's 164cm height, zipped fully into the doorway and over to Eryn to peer into the contents of the pan.

"Hmm," he pondered thoughtfully at the golden brown disk in the pan, "Looks like frisbees again."

Eryn swatted his head with a towel as he laughed. He strode back over the doorway and yelled up the stairs that were just on the other side.

"ERYN'S MAKING PANCAKES!! BETTER HURRY UP IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO EAT THEM ALL!!"

Several shouts of indignation drifted downstairs as Ange heard more footsteps up above her. The boy chuckled, then turned and stopped as he caught sight of Ange.

"Hey! You didn't say we were gonna have company, Sis," he exclaimed glancing back at Eryn.

"This is Ange-chan. The one I was telling you about. Ange-chan this is Liam, my oldest younger brother," Eryn stated as she poured more batter into the pan.

"It's nice to meet you, Liam-san" Ange said bowing her head politely.

Liam chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "You don't have to use -san. Just call me Liam!"

"Or Nut Case, whichever you prefer," a deep male voice said from the doorway. Eryn gave a bark of laughter as Liam rolled his cerulean blue eyes at the new comer.

"Love you too, Dad," he grumbled then wandered over to Eryn to attempt to snitch pieces of the pancakes.

Still laughing, Eryn introduced Ange to their father, Alan. He chuckled as he stepped fully into the kitchen. He was a few centimeters shorter than Liam with a more muscled physique compared to the younger man's lean, wiry frame. He had curly brown hair that was cut short and combed back in a clean professional look. His black dress pants, crisp white dress shirt, and shined black shoes completed the air of professionalism. His eyes were the same silver color as Eryn's but she was much tanner than both he and Liam who had cream colored skin. At first glance he appeared very intimidating as he towered over her. However, when his gaze drifted to her he smiled warmly down at her and the unease melted away. Gently he took one of her hands in his.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ange-chan," he welcomed, kissing the back of her hand. Ange blushed and smiled back up at him. His gentlemanly manner reminded her of Oscar-sama but his jovial sparkling eyes and sense of humor were reminiscent of another Guardian of Fire.

"It's nice to meet you too!" she said sweetly. He smiled again and released her hand.

Smiling he took a book from the nearby book case and moved into the empty seat on the other side of the table. Liam sat down on Ange's left hand side, shortly after his attempts at stealing pancakes proved unsuccessful.

"NICO!! FOOD!!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Si, fratello!" a soft tenor voice called from up the stairs. Ange turned toward the doorway just in time to see an young boy in a pair of dark slacks with a white dress shirt walk through. Eryn and Liam's younger brother, whom she was pretty certain this was, was slightly taller than Eryn and had chin length dark red tresses. His eyes were a bright blue that matched the color of his brother's. His skin, however, was much paler than the rest of his family and appeared to be almost as smooth as marble. He noticed Ange and blinked then smiled.

"Hello, my name is Nico," he said shifting his thin yet strong figure effortlessly into a bow.

"I'm Ange," she replied smiling brightly.

"Oh, you were the one Eryn met last month right?" he inquired tilting his head slightly a charming smile lighting up his face. Ange blinked slightly then nodded. She had almost forgotten how quickly time passed here.

"What does 'fratello' mean?" she asked struggling slightly on the pronunciation.

"It means 'brother,'" he supplied chuckling, "It's Italian. We have a tendency to use it a lot."

"Morning, Nico," Eryn called from the stove as she finished piling the pancakes onto separate plates, "You're just in time. Could you come help me set these out?"

He nodded, bowed his head again to Ange, then walked over to help his sister.

"Wise choice to not ask Liam," Alan murmured as he placed a bookmark in the history novel he was reading.

"I'm just not loved at all!" Liam wailed in mock despair. Ange and the others laughed as the plates found their way to the table. Six plates were placed on the wood table. Blinking Ange turned to Eryn as she sat in the seat near Ange at the front of the table.

"Who is the extra plate for?" she asked in confusion.

"That would be me, my dear," a velvety voice floated across her ear. Ange squeaked lightly then spun around to see another tall man standing behind her. He had the same curly brown hair as Alan but instead of being cut short, his went all the way to his waist. He was lean and thin like Liam with the same cream colored complexion as well. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, soft brown suede boots, and a dark blue dress shirt. His shirt was partially open at the top allowing Ange a view of his surprisingly muscular chest. This, coupled with the fact that he was exceedingly handsome – and that his face was very close to her own – caused Ange to blush crimson as he smiled gently down at her.

"Behave, Uncle," Eryn chided patting Ange's shoulder, "Ange this is our Uncle Kayne. He comes by every Sunday for breakfast."

"And every Thursday for dinner," Liam added.

"And every Saturday for lunch," inserted Myrna-chan helpfully.

"And every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday for a light snack," teased Alan-san.

"I can't help that Eryn's cooking is wonderful. Besides, I'm not the only one," Kayne-san said chuckling lightly as he took Ange's hand and kissed it lightly.

"N-nice to meet you," she said a little breathlessly.

"Ciao, bella. It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry if I startled you," he apologized his soft voice easing her discomfort. She smiled and shook her head. His warm smile and graceful movements reminded her of the kind Guardian of Water, Lumiale-sama. _They would probably get along well_, she thought cheerfully. As he took his seat next to his brother, Ange caught sight of a grinning Eryn and rolled her eyes at her. Eryn chuckled and dug in to her food as the others followed suit.

The pancakes were delicious. They were perfectly light and fluffy and paired with the warmed maple syrup it was like heaven. As the food quickly disappeared, the family chatted lively with one another about events of the previous week, each other and, the most frequent topic, what books they'd read. Ange found that she was welcomely included in the conversations and it felt, once again, like she'd known these people all of her life. As she laughed and talked with them she realized that this was a lot like dinner with the Guardian's. Lively, fun, and never dull. Smiling she took another bite of the syrup drenched cake and thought happily about both of her families.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was late afternoon when Ange finally bid her goodbye to her friends. After several promises to come again soon and teasing threats, made by Liam-kun, of noogies if she didn't, she once again was seated behind Eryn on the bike.

"I'm glad you could stop by," Eryn said happily as they exited the oak grove.

"I am too. I'll try and come again soon," Ange said. All too soon, the ride to the inn was finished and Eryn helped her off of the motorcycle.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Eryn asked. Ange reassured her that it was fine and that she enjoyed the short walk home.

"I'll see you soon! Ciao, Ange-chan," Eryn said as she turned in the opposite direction. Ange waved at her friend's retreating form and waited until Eryn had turned the corner before she headed off into the field.

-------------

Ange plopped tiredly onto her bed. Although she had been gone almost the whole day, due to the time difference it had only been a few hours in the Sanctuary since her departure. She decided that a short nap was the best course of action. She slid her backpack from her shoulders and let it thump lightly on the floor as she kicked off her shoes and set her watch alarm for 2 hours.

"A little nap and I'll be rested and no one will be the wiser," she said sliding beneath the covers. As her head sunk thankfully into the pillow, Ange couldn't help but feel a thrill of accomplishment. She felt like a spy what with her sneaking about. She giggled lightly then curled up slightly and let her eyelids float shut. Within seconds she was asleep.

-------------

When Ange had awoken it had been a little after lunch time. An apple and a honey roll from the kitchen had taken care of her light hunger, since she had already eaten breakfast at Eryn's. She felt a bit more refreshed than earlier as she sat on the dock of the lake that encompassed a small portion of the Sanctuary.

"Yo, Ange-chan," a bright and vibrant voice said to her left. She turned and smiled at Olivie-sama as he walked toward her. He was dressed in his casual attire today, which was composed of a flowing white gown with a slit up one side and a red sash tied at his waist. A portion of his gold and red hair was pulled back into a horsetail away from his face and gold hoops dangled lightly from his ears. His red heels clicked against the stone path that led to the deck Ange was seated on. He smiled down at her waving jovially.

"Hello, Olivie-sama! What brings you out here?" she asked smiling up at him.

"You missed lunch and I was worried. You're not one to skip a meal, Ange-chan," he grinned mischievously at her as he sat in the wooden deck chair that was next to hers. Ange batted his arm playfully and chuckled.

"I was just a little tired so I slept in. It was nice," she said genuinely. The nap _had_ done wonders.

"Ah! Getting your beauty sleep? You are in no need of it let me assure you," he said his grin warming lightly. She smiled and thanked him. Olivie-sama always had a way of making her smile. He had a tendency to brighten up a room when he entered. It was one of the things she admired about him.

"Well, naps aside," he winked at her, "I also came out here to tell you about the latest news!" He literally bubbled with enthusiasm as he announced this and Ange couldn't help but find herself drawn in by his exuberance.

"What news?" she asked leaning closer.

"Well!" he started seemingly readying himself for the juicy gossip, "As you know, Victor and Oscar talked to the head of the Mikelos Clan when they were in town."

Ange nodded grinning as she remembered the little adventure.

"The Mikelos Clan head just spoke with both of Her Majesty's and he and his family have agreed to help us out. Supposedly, the three of them talked for quite a while and decided on the best thing to do. And tomorrow Their Majesty's are going to announce what that plan is and, here is the exciting part, the Mikelos Clan are going to be here tomorrow!"

Ange blinked in surprise. _That was fast_, she thought.

"Exciting, ne?" Olivie-sama stated moving a rouge curl from his face.

Ange nodded, "Very. I can't believe it was resolved so quickly."

"That's what I thought, but evidently the Clan already had some insight into the problem," he said leaning a bit closer.

"What do you mean?" she asked inquisitive.

"Supposedly, they had already sensed the trouble when it occurred. That and I heard that they have friends inside the Royal Research Institute. That's probably how they found out as much as they did," he supplied lowering his voice.

Ange blinked again and then shook her head. They had friends inside the Institute? How could Queen Limoges or Queen Collet not have known? The Royal Research Institute was located in the Sanctuary which thereby hid it from the Main Planet. They only way the Clan could have known the right channels to go through to be in contact with the Institute would have been to have actually been there at one time. Could one of the members have worked there? Ange sighed and leaned back in her chair. The more she learned about the Mikelos Clan, the more questions starting popping up.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "at least we will get to meet them tomorrow. Talking to them might help clear some things up. I wonder what the decision was?"

Olivie-sama shrugged and made a gesture with his hands, "No idea. But we have tomorrow to look forward to." He stood and brushed his hands over the fabric of the gown, dispelling some unseen wrinkles then flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Now then," he said offering her his arm with a grin, "I believe Mel-chan and Timka-chan were anxious to see you after your harrowing experience the other day. Shall we away?"

Ange giggled and nodded and took his pro-offered arm. As they walked away from the lake, Olivie-sama was talking animatedly about how the two young Guardians had inquired after her. Ange only half listened. Her head was whirling with the questions left unanswered. With a slight sigh of defeat she gave herself and mental shake and tuned back in to Olivie-sama's words. Worrying over something she didn't have the answers to wouldn't help anything. She'd just have to wait and see.

-------------

Queen Limoge's eyes skimmed over the report that Amy, a member of the Research Institute had just given her.

"The disturbance was only slight but I had been inspecting the shield in that area for routine maintenance around the time it occurred. These are the images our satellites procured for that quadrant," she was saying making a slight gesture toward the photographs tucked behind the report the Queen held. Queen Limoges pulled out the pictures and studied them with a small smile.

"What do you wish me to do, Your Majesty?" Amy asked her uncomfortable-ness with the situation obvious.

"Nothing," Queen Limoges smiled brightly as she closed the folder once more and handed it back to Amy.

"Your Majesty?" Amy asked taking the papers hesitantly.

"I'm aware of what her intent was. And it is perfectly fine," the Queen said smiling warmly back at the confused woman, "Haven't you ever snuck out without your guardians' permission?"

Amy grinned sheepishly back at her but nodded. Bowing she left and headed back to the Institute. Queen Limoges watched as she left.

"Besides," she murmured to herself, "She is helping quite a bit more than she knows." Giggling lightly she turned and headed back toward her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Pharau wandered the pathways that surrounded the Divine Bird Palace aimlessly. It had been a while since his last visit with his mother and father. The Queen had invited the three of them back to be present at a meeting with the Mikelos Clan. His mom had said that it would be a very important meeting for the safety of not only both of the Cosmos but for the territories surrounding them and the area called the Barrier.

He was excited to see everyone again. Since he'd last seen them, he had grown at least 12 cm. His light pink hair had grown as well, reaching down to the middle of his back now. His mother had told him that their kind grew faster than humans. He giggled and wondered if they would recognize him. He decided he had better get back to his mother and father so they could go to the throne room.

Stopping he looked up and around at his surroundings. He was...in a field? His wanderings had taken him into the middle of a large green field. He could just see the outline of the lake in the distance where the trees had formed a little grove around it. _How do I get back from the lake_, he thought scanning the area some more. The more he thought the more he came up blank. He couldn't remember. He was lost. Fear bubbled up inside him as he realized this. Sniffling slightly he headed toward the lake. He vaguely remembered that the lake was closer to the Palace than the field. His mother and father were probably worried about him. He ran the last few feet to the lake and started looking around. Trees silently stood around the edge of the lake. A sharp snap from a bush to his left caused him to utter a small squeak. He whirled around just in time to see a squirrel hop out of the shrub and up a nearby poplar tree. He sniffed again wiping furiously at the tears that were welling up at the corners of his eyes. He balled up his tiny fist and started walking along the edge of the lake. He'd just walk along the lake until he saw something familiar. The farther he walked, however, the less and less he saw that was familiar... and the more his fear grew. He clutched the hem of his gown and looked around. _What if no one finds me?_ he thought in a panic. He shook his head trying to dispel the thought. No. They would find him. He had told his father that he had gone for a walk in the garden. When they didn't find him there they would come looking for him.

A noise from off to his right made him freeze. He focused large and frightened eyes on the spot in the darkness of trees that it had come from. Nothing moved. Then a figure started to emerge. As it started to walk into the light Pharau discovered it was a woman. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees. She wore a black tank top that had a phrase written in a language Pharau didn't recognize. Over her ears sat a pair of black headphones that had a cord that snaked back behind her and into the cd player she had stuck in her back pocket. Her short curled hair was a dark reddish brown and was pulled up into a little ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were obscured by a pair of dark sunglasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. He shifted back slightly when he saw her and his movement caused her to turn her head in his direction. She looked down at him as he stared back up at her. Finally she walked towards him her black boots crunching the leaves under foot. He gasped slightly and tried to back up but he couldn't move. His body shook as the woman came to a stop in front of him. Kneeling down the woman brought herself down to Pharau's height and peered back at him. Slowly she reached her right hand up and out towards him. Pharau shut his eyes tightly and flinched back. He was surprised, however, when he felt the woman's warm fingertips gently brushing away the tears that had streaked down his face. He slowly opened his eyes and peeked back at the woman in front of him. She was watching him a soft smile on her lips as she removed the last of his tears. Sitting back on her heels she moved her sunglasses up on top of her head. Pharau marveled at her eyes which were a bright silver and green color.

"Lost?" her voice came out as a warm and melodic sound. He nodded his head slightly and she smiled again. With the same kindness and loving motion as his mother, she brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face.

"Would you like a lift?" she asked holding out her left hand to him. Pharau looked from the outstretched palm to her face then hesitantly took her hand. Gently she wrapped her right arm around and under him and lifted him cleanly off his feet and into a sitting position on her arm. His hands went out to her shoulders with a small yelp as he fought to steady himself. She didn't move as he situated himself. Finally when he was secured she smiled at him and nodded.

"Here," she said taking her headphones off with her other hand and placing them gently over his finned ears, "It'll help you relax." Soft music floated through the headphones as he straightened them on his head. It reminded him of the classical music that his mother listened to often. Soft and soothing. He grinned brightly at her his fear subsiding. She grinned back then turned and headed back the way she had come.

Pharau listened to the music for a little while longer letting the music drift through his mind. Gingerly taking the headphones off so as not to hurt his tender ears, he tugged lightly on a strand of the woman's hair.

"What's your name?" he asked tilting his head up at her.

"Eryn," she replied smiling openly down at him, "And what's your name?"

"Pharau," he said shyly, Eryn's dazzling smile causing him to blush.

"Pharau," she repeated rolling his name around on her lips, "that's a nice name. How'd you wind up all the way out here?" He told her of how he had been taking a walk and had gotten lost. Before he knew it he found himself telling her tons of things. About his parents, his friends here in the Sanctuary, and how excited he was to be seeing them again. All the while, Eryn nodded and listened, responding a few times. He smiled at her. She was nice to talk to. As they talked he leaned his head on her shoulder. Her heart beat steadily beneath him and the soft rhythm pushed away the last remaining shreds of fear.

After a few minutes of walking, Pharau began to recognized bits and pieces of his surroundings. Finally, the great fountain that sat directly in front of the Queen's Palace came into view. He gave a light gasp of happiness and Eryn chuckled causing her chest to vibrate under his head.

"Pharau! There you are!"

Pharau lifted his head in the direction of his mother's call and saw her and his father running down the pathway toward them. Eryn shifted her arm so that he was held out slightly in front of her. Sara ran up to the two of them and pulled Pharau from her arms into a huge hug.

"We were so worried!" she exclaimed smoothing his hair and kissing his face over and over, "Don't run off like that!" Pastha neared his wife and sighed in relief then smiled and placed his hand lightly on Pharau's head.

"I'm okay, Mother," Pharau said hugging her neck then pulling back smiling at her, "Eryn found me! Ne, Ery..." Pharau turned to look at his savior and stopped. She was gone.

"Where did she go?" he asked in disappointment. Sara and Pastha looked around as well. The young woman who had been there a moment ago had now vanished.

-------------

Julious-sama strode down the paved path that led from his mansion to the Main Palace. The meeting between their Majesty's and the Mikelos Clan wasn't scheduled to begin for another half an hour but Julious-sama had considered punctuality to be one of the most important of virtues. A light breeze tugged gently at his long blonde hair making it and the white robes he wore flutter lightly. He tilted his head upwards at the blue expanse above him. There was nary a cloud in the sky today. Not that this was unusual. It was usually beautiful in the Sanctuary. Why was that? He had never really given the matter any thought before. He had always been too busy with the reams of paperwork on his desk and the list of tasks set for him to do each day to think of such things. But now that he was away from his desk and standing, he suddenly realized he had stopped walking, gazing up at the sky, he couldn't help but wonder...

"Does it ever rain here?"

Julious inhaled in surprise and turned to find a young woman behind him staring up at the sky. She was several feet away from him and, he noted with a frown, she was standing on top of one of the many stone tables that dotted the green landscape. He had never seen her before. Taking in her appearance he immediately surmised that was because she wasn't from the Sanctuary. Her clothes were comprised of a black tank top, holey dark blue jeans, and black boots. A pair of sunglasses were perched precariously up on top of her rich mahogany hair. Around her neck were what appeared to be a pair of headphones that were connected to a cd player she was holding in her hand. She tore her gaze away from the sky and looked into his cerulean blue eyes with bright silver ones of her own.

"Does it ever rain here?" she repeated with the same calm in her voice as before. He straightened and sent her a slightly disapproving glance.

"May I ask who you are? It is forbidden for those not invited to enter the Sanctuary," he stated formally watching her.

"Then that means I must've been invited," she said shrugging nonchalantly and leapt gracefully from the table to soft grass below. His shoulders tensed. She was toying with him.

"I ask again," he said his tone slightly more wooden than before, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eryn," she said bringing her hand up to her chest in a salute and bowing elegantly to him then straightening again, "And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Julious, Guardian of Light," he hesitantly said bowing his head to her in a politely stand-offish manner. She grinned coyly up at him causing him to stiffen.

"Well, Julious-sama, Guardian of Light, you didn't answer my question," she explained stepping forward a few paces to peer up at him. Her expression gave Julious the impression of a pleased feline. Why did he suddenly feel like a caged bird? Pushing this thought aside he answered her question.

"Yes it rains here but only occasionally," he said. Eryn's gaze softened as she studied him then she turned her bright and knowing eyes outward into the garden at their side.

"I see...Do you like storms?"

Of all the questions she could have asked, he was not prepared for this one. He blinked unsure of how to answer.

"Storms bring life giving water," she continued on her tone soft and wistful stirring something in Julious's subconscious, "They cleanse the air and bring a fresh new outlook to the world. Sunshine is wondrous and beautiful but...the raw power and excitement of a storm as it rages is...wonderful." Julious stared at her unsure of what to say. She turned her head back to him and looked up at him expectantly. He realized she was most likely waiting for his answer.

"I've never given it much thought," he replied slowly, "I've always seen storms as...almost as an interruption. They can cause severe damage when not prepared for but...I have never thought about the benefits they bring." He sighed and stared up at the sky.

"Next time one blows through, take your time to experience it. Who knows. If you blink you just might miss it," she advised knowingly, her voice sounding much older than she appeared.

"...Who are you?" he asked again only this time the tone in his voice was inquisitive and awed. She glanced at his expression and giggled.

"Who do you think I am?" the playful expression was on her face again. Julious frowned. She was toying with him again. He would not be toyed with so easily.

"Evidently," he began evenly, "you are not from here. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked your question." She nodded listening to him an undercurrent of amusement in her expression. His frown deepened.

"If we are finished with this conversation, I bid you farewell. There is someplace I have to be," he finished turning away from her.

"Where?" Eryn asked the curiosity in her voice evident.

"Somewhere you should not be," he said surprising himself with his own brusque-ness. He heard her chuckle.

"Is that so?," he heard her take a step, "Well, Julious-sama, Guardian of Light...appearances can be deceiving."

He turned an inquiry on his lips, only to find that she was gone.


End file.
